No one saw it coming
by MisfitsEmpire
Summary: No one saw it coming did they? I'm here to tell you tE story of how I saved my love. R&R please. Suicide and mature themes.


No one saw it coming. No one not even myself. I never imagined Draco Malfoy. Draco Fucking Malfoy. I never imagined him so broken. After the war everyone returned for our last year. It was no ones surprise that I got head girl. But Draco Malfoy as head boy shook me. However that's not the story I'm here to tell you you. My story falls on a warm summers day. We had just had out last N.E.W.T exam -potions. Everyone was lounging around in shorts and sleeveless shirts. However one certain head boy was wearing his full robes and no one could fathom why. Nonetheless we found out that evening at dinner.

We walked into the Great Hall, to be meet with complete darkness, lights shining dimly on chairs scattered all around the hall a empty strip in the middle, surprised we took seats on chairs where the Gryffindor table would have stood if not for this strange layout. Soon everyone was seated. No teacher was in sight. After about 10 seconds, the lights snuffed out and then focused on a makeshift stage. A group was standing there with musical instruments. Even more confused we sat there until a man with dark hair leant forward towards a microphone and spoke.

"Our close friend has been battling with himself lately, we are part of his P.T.D and depression group, but lately he has been added into a suicidal group." -gasps followed this statement, tears filled girls eyes- he spoke again " we have tried and tired again to help him, but he refuses, he speaks highly of a girl, a girl we hope will help him. We persuaded him to sing this song, it speaks of his feeling and maybe would help that special girl help him" -whispers and curiosity swept the room. More curiosity clouded people's sense when Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall still clad in full robes, walked pass the inquisitive stares and straight to the stage he grabbed the microphone and said with a slight glare at the man on the stage "Thanks Flino but I can take it from here" gasp were cried from each corner of the room. Draco gave a tiny smile and started singing.

I recognised the song immediately

Sail!

This is how I show my love

I made it in my mind because

I blame it on my A.D.D. baby

~he took of pf his outer robe now he only stood in his jumper and trousers~

This is how an angel dies

I blame it on my own supply

Blame it on my A.D.D. baby

~he took off his jumper showing a gallery of criss crossed scars some old some new, come deep some barely grazing the surface~

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

* I couldn't take my eyes off his eyes, tears welled up my eyes, how could I have not noticed?*

Maybe I should cry for help

Maybe I should kill myself (myself)

Blame it on my A.D.D. baby

~he dragged out a razor from his pocket at 'help' and then at 'kill' he dragged it across his neck emitting a few droplets of blood~

Maybe I'm a different breed

Maybe I'm not listening

So blame it on my A.D.D. baby

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

~he started making his way down the steps of the stage, walking slowly and purposely towards me~

La la la la la

La la la la la oh!

La la la la la,

La la la la la oh!

La la la la la,

La la la la la,

~ I remember vividly that I had tear track streaming in torrents down my face~

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

~ I had grabbed onto my seat clinging on it with such force I drew blood, I forced myself to sit there and not run to embrace him, my crush of 7 years, I forced myself not to hold him and cry along. I forced myself to remember that he liked someone~

Sail with me into the dark

Sail!

Sail with me into the dark

Sail!

Sail with me into the dark

Sail!

Sail with me

Sail!

~ I hope you could imagine my surprise when he stood In front of me on bended knee singing the last verse, he finished his song by now I was crying so hard he was a massive blur.~

I had leapt on him screaming and sobbing I hardly even acknowledge wether he could hear me, 'I love you merlins sake I love you. Never harm yourself' such things came from my mouth as I grabbed onto him holding onto any part of him I could. Clinging onto him as though he would evaporate. I hardly realised that everyone was staring at us mouth gaping tear filled. I suppose it's not everyday you see a scar covered head boy being held on by a sobbing uncontrollable head girl.

All I remember after that was being taken up to my dorm where me and Draco held each other sobbing until sleep overcame us. What happened next is a new story. But this is the story of how I managed to save my love.


End file.
